


Festival Fun

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Two youngsters spend a day of fun together





	Festival Fun

“They couldn’t keep me from the festival. I’m the Avatar!”

 

A slightly chubby little girl ran through the snow, giddy at the various stands and games around her.

 

“They’re gonna be mad when they catch me though…ha! They can’t catch me. I’m…”

 

Before she could exclaim for the umpteenth time that she was the Avatar, young Korra caught sight of another little girl walking around the festival.

 

“Wow, she’s pretty. But she looks sad…that’s it! My first job as the Avatar! Cheering up the sad, pretty girl. Korra, you amaze yourself.”

 

She ran over to where the other girl stood, skidding to a stop beside her.

 

“Hi!”

 

Her sudden appearance caused the pretty girl to jump in surprise.

 

“Um…hi?”

 

Korra puffed her chest out for some reason.

 

“My name is Korra. And I’m here to make you not sad anymore. Pretty girls shouldn’t be sad at a festival. What’s your name? Why are you sad? Are you a spirit? I hear some spirits are pretty.”

 

The supremely confused child decided to answer the easy question first.

 

“My name is Asami Sato. And…”

 

Before she could say anymore, Korra took her hand and started walking.

 

“Nice to meet you, Asami Sato. I’m Korra…wait, I said that already. Come on, I’m gonna win you a prize.”

 

Asami didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even wanna be here. It had barely been a year since she’d lost her mom. But here was this peppy water tribe girl, dragging her around by the hand in some random attempt to cheer her, a complete stranger, up.

 

“So, what brings you here to the water tribe?”

 

She finally released her hand, turning around to listen.

 

“Um…my daddy is here on private business. He made me come cause he was…he was…”

 

The tears started pouring. And a giant hug soon followed.

 

“It’s okay. I could tell something bad happened to you. That’s why I wanna make you less sad. Please stop crying.”

 

She wiped some tears off her face, flashing a gap-toothed smile.

 

“I…thank you. It’s really nice of you to do this for someone you don’t even know.”

 

Korra scratched her head.

 

“We know each other. I’m Korra, you’re Asami. See, we know each other!”

 

The day passed in what seemed like a joyful blur. Korra won her a stuffed toy, they both stuffed their faces, got their faces _painted_. Asami hadn’t looked this happy in months.

 

“I had a lot of fun with you, Asami. Oh, let’s get our picture taken!”

 

She once again found herself being dragged by the hand, Korra parking her in front of the camera.

 

“Say cheese, you two.”

 

The camera flashed as Korra innocently kissed Asami on the cheek.

 

“See, now you have a picture to look at when you’re sad.”

 

Asami rubbed her cheek, dumbfounded by this chubby little gift from who-knew-where.

 

“Thank you. I have to go home after today. But I hope we get to see each other again someday.”

**Several Years Later.**

 

“Hey, babe. Is this you in this picture?”

 

Korra fished an old photo out of Asami’s desk. Her wife peeked at the photo.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. I had that picture taken at a festival years ago.”

 

Korra pointed to her little friend.

 

“Who’s the adorable little one kissing you there?”

 

Asami took the picture, looking it over.

 

“It’s been so long, I honestly forgot. I don’t think we ever met again after that day. I like to think she found someone to make her happy when she grew up.”

 

Unknown to both, she most assuredly had.

 

 


End file.
